The Rock
Dwayne Douglas Johnson (born May 2, 1972), also known by his ring name The Rock, is an American actor, producer, and semi-retired professional wrestler. Johnson was a college football player for the University of Miami, where he won a national championship on the 1991 Miami Hurricanes team. After being cut from the Calgary Stampeders of the CFL two months into the 1995 season, he began training for a career in professional wrestling, following in the footsteps of various family members, including his grandfather Peter Maivia and his father, Rocky Johnson, from whom he inherited Canadian citizenship in 2009. Widely regarded as one of the greatest professional wrestlers of all time, Johnson gained mainstream fame in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF, now WWE) from 1996 to 2004 and was promoted as the first third-generation wrestler in the company's history.a He returned to WWE part-time from 2011–13 and continues to make sporadic appearances. He is an eight time WWF/WWE Champion, two time WCW/World Champion, two time WWF Intercontinental Champion and a five time WWF Tag Team Champion. He is the sixth Triple Crown Champion in WWE and won the 2000 Royal Rumble. His autobiography The Rock Says... debuted at No. 1 on The New York Times Best Seller list in 2000. Johnson's first leading film role was in The Scorpion King in 2002. For this, he was paid $5.5 million, a world record for an actor in his first starring role. One of his more prominent roles is Luke Hobbs in The Fast and the Furious franchise. He hosted and produced The Hero, a reality competition series and has since continued to produce TV shows and films through his production company Seven Bucks Productions. In 2013, Forbes listed Johnson No. 25 in the Top 100 Most Powerful Celebrities and he has been in the top twenty every year since. He was the world's highest-paid actor of 2016. Time named him one of the 100 most influential people in the world in 2016. In 2015, Muscle & Fitness named him "Man of the Century". WWE Games WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role The Rock appears in the game and both his polygon models are the same. In WWF SmackDown 2: Know Your Role, he appears on the front cover, as the default 1P superstar and has a new entrance motion and titantron. WWF SmackDown! Just Bring It Nothing new but a new Rock Bottom and new titantron. WWE SmackDown! Shut Your Mouth Pretty much the same as Just Bring It except for new animated moves and his own clothesline. WWE SmackDown Here Comes The Pain Completely new entrance for his Hollywood heel gimmick. His Hollywood entrance is better than the WWE 2k14 entrance. This would be the last time he would be on the roster as a non-legend WWE SmackDown! VS RAW He has a new entrance animation that is recycled throughout the series until SvR 09 in which he is completely absent. WWE SmackDown! VS RAW 2006 WWE SmackDown! VS RAW 2007 WWE SmackDown VS RAW 2008 WWE SmackDown! VS RAW 2010 A new entrance animation WWE SmackDown VS RAW 2011 The same as SvR 2010 although a more Samoan tan. WWE '12 He is available through DLC and has his return Attire WWE '13 He has a Current Attire and has his WWE Retro Attire which is his old attire with hair, He also has Work Out Attire (with his shades in the entrance) WWE 2K14 WWE 2K15 Gallery The Rock 3.png THQ appearance * WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010 * WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011 * WWE '12 * WWE '13 2K appearance * WWE 2K14 (with cover athlete) * WWE 2K15 * WWE 2K16 * WWE 2K17 * WWE 2K18 * WWE 2K19 (with 2001 and present) Category:Wrestlers Category:WWE Smackdown vs. Raw Wrestlers Category:WWE 2K Wrestlers Category:WWF/WWE Smackdown Wrestlers Category:WWE 2k14 Category:WWE 2K15 Category:WWE 2K16 Category:WWE 2K17 Category:WWE 2K18 Category:WWE 2K19